Little Known Facts About HP characters
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: The HP characters answer 50 little questions one day. This includes the regulars like the trio but also my own creations and other people who don't say or do much in the books, so I suggest reading my fic HPSBGC first so it makes more sense.
1. Harry Potter

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version!

**HARRY POTTER**

I had this fun, fun idea last night!! In celebration for reaching 50 in my story I decided to post another story- thing. Although it's not really a story. It's an internet survey for the Harry Potter characters!!!! How fun! I always like to picture HP characters taking those quizzed people post on myspace so I thought- heck, why not do it then? I hope you have as much fun reading them as I did writing them! The questions come from my head though, not a specific quiz on myspace. And of course Harry is first! Why would he not be? (beams)

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Full name: oh wow, it's a long one now. Harry James Potter Lupin Black

Age: 15

What color are your eyes: They're bright green

How tall are you: You had ask didn't you? I'm a sad 5' 4"

Parents: um, well my mother's name was Lily and my dad was James but now my parents are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

Do people say you look more like your mother or father: My dad

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor!!! Lions for the Cup!!!

What House were your parents in: They were both in Gryffindor! It just runs in the family I guess

Who is your favorite professor: Oh Merlin, I can't answer that- they might be reading this! Well he knows who he is

…

Do you have any pets: I do. A beautiful snowy owl Hedwig who thinks she's the boss, a mutt of a kitten, Wronski Feint (or Weinki) who is irritating and my latest addition- a rag doll kitten called Sabrina who also thinks she's queen

Boyfriend/girlfriend: (I'm beaming right now) yep- the oh-so-fabulous Hermione Granger

The clothes on your back as of this moment: hmm, pajama pants, white socks, my white uniform shirt that's all wrinkled and messed up

Favorite color: red, blue and green (yes, even though it represents Slytherin thank-you very much. I've loved that color forever)

Favorite food: chicken

Favorite animal: cats, owls, dragons

Favorite band/singer: this is a tough one but I'd have to say Cloak and Daggers, everyone here loves them

Kids: Oh heck no, I'm way too young to be thinking about that!! Don't you dare ask Hermione this!

Favorite subject in Hogwarts: Defense against the Dark Arts of course!

Field of study you are in or wish to be in: Auror!

Are you a morning or night person: Neither. I'm an afternoon kind of bloke

Do you have any tattoos or piercings: Not yet but I'm going to ask my guardians if I can get a tattoo for my seventeenth birthday

Do you have any fears or phobias: I can't really call them fears or phobias. I don't fancy needles much… dementor but they aren't too frightening now that I know how to defend myself against them. I feel pretty confident about Vol- I mean You-Know-Who at the moment…

What is your favorite book: I haven't read much but I'd have to say the Secret War of Fiona by Alphera R. Pullkin

Are you right handed or left handed: Right

What is your favorite past time: Playing with my cats, Quidditch, reading, talking with 'Mione

Do you miss anyone: Terribly…

What is your favorite pair of socks: Oh my god, what? Um, I don't know. I don't have any interesting ones except the ones Dobby gave me last year…those or a pair of black ones

Do you have any wicked scars: I wouldn't call the one on my forehead 'wicked.' It does look pretty cool but it's more than just that. I have some cool-looking ones from my pets scattered everywhere

What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst: I think everyone would agree it's my eyes. My worst would have to be my overall body I guess. It's still so skinny

What is your best quality? Your worst: My best and worst are both that I care too much about people no matter who they are and this leads to trouble

What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable: Fruit- bananas. Vegetable- carrots

What is the worst place to be: (Thinking hard) anywhere where Snape's shadow resigns. Dunno if that was a joke or not. The dentist? Naw, I lover Hermione's parents. I don't know- I'll come back to that

How many TVs are in your home: Just one and it's in my bedroom

Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse: Um, _Expilliarmus_?

Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet: Socks

What would be the perfect dinner for you: Chicken, carrots, cola, treacle tart

Do you like to cuddle: I do!

What color is your toothbrush: What's with the random questions? Um, it's red

Who was the last person you wrote a letter to: Hermione's parents

What is your favorite scent: Home-baked goods

What is your worst memory? Your best: Like I'm going to tell you that? My best is a great list. Knowing Remus and Sirius legally adopted me, knowing Hermione and I were official

Where will you be as of June 30, 1996: At home most likely anticipating my O.W.L. results

Favorite house to spend time in besides your own: The Burrow or the Grangers'

What are the colors of your bedroom walls: They are red and a pale red-pink color- but more red! I'm a guy, c'mon

What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls: Sirius' is dark blue and a lighter shade of blue, Remus' is red and gold

What did you want to grown up to be when you were five: Oh wow, that was forever ago. Um, maybe a doctor? I think an eye doctor, yeah. I was really happy after getting glasses at that time so I wanted to make other kids like me happy as well

Are your parents married/separated or divorced: Um, my parents are dead…

What time did you wake up today: Too early. 5:30- I rolled over Weinki in my sleep and he scratched me

Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours: Well I don't really want to talk about it but I know the kid growing inside my healer will be born early August

Favorite means of travel: Broom!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well that was Harry! That was so fun! I'll have next- Hermione! So stayed tuned! I think 50 are enough questions for now. I might have a part two to Harry's if I think of more fun questions. That's all for now! See you back for my next chapter of HPSBGC!

_Love and magic: Rose, 3/1/08_

P.S.: Happy birthday Ron! haha


	2. Hermione Granger

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version!

**HERMIONE GRANGER **

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Full name: Hermione Jane Granger

Age: I'm 16

What color are your eyes: Deep chocolate brown

How tall are you: I'm 5' 4"

Parents: my mother's name is Emma and my father's is Daniel

Do people say you look more like your mother or father: My mother

Hogwarts House: I'm a proud Gryffindor

What House were your parents in: My parents are muggles, they weren't in a House

Who is your favorite professor: I don't know, they all have some good attributes. Perhaps McGonagall, I like that's she's firm, it makes my boyfriend listen more than any other class

Do you have any pets: A gorgeous fluffy orange kitty called Crookshanks!

Boyfriend/girlfriend: I'm the lucky girl who swept the Boy-who-Lived off his feet!

The clothes on your back as of this moment: a pink nightdress and slippers

Favorite color: pink and blue

Favorite food: I really like pasta of any kind, I love lasagna

Favorite animal: cats

Favorite band/singer: I don't listen to a whole lot of music but my favorite singer would have to be Alanis Morissette

Kids: Maybe two- but don't tell Harry that!

Favorite subject in Hogwarts: I love them all- it's impossible to choose just one!

Field of study you are in or wish to be in: Healing

Are you a morning or night person: A morning, I'm alert and ready for anything

Do you have any tattoos or piercings: My ears are pierced but that's it

Do you have any fears or phobias: I sometimes fear what the outcome of this war will be but I'm not going to let that put me down. I'm afraid of well, failing all of my classes. You never know! It could happen! Again- don't tell Harry that!!

What is your favorite book: I have way too many to choose just one. A couple old favorites of mine are Oliver Twist and Of Mice and Men

Are you right handed or left handed: I'm right

What is your favorite past time: Reading, studying, spending time with my boyfriend

Do you miss anyone: I still do miss my grandmother even though she passed away years ago. I have several fond memories of her when I was young

What is your favorite pair of socks: These cute white ones that have little kitties chasing string, its magical socks so the kitties really move!

Do you have any wicked scars: No but my boyfriend has several

What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst: I can't answer that, it sounds conceded if I do. I like my smile… but my hair has got to go! It's so difficult to do much with!

What is your best quality? Your worst: I think my best quality is I love to learn and try news things. My grandpa always tells me you can never know too much!

What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable: I love watermelon and I love lettuce- its makes any dish better

What is the worst place to be: I can now say its detention. I hated it so much, what I did wasn't that horrible was it? I'll never let it go…

How many TVs are in your home: There are four but the one in my parents' loft office doesn't work anymore

Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse: I don't know, I love them all in some way although I don't have a favorite curse. That's just cruel.

Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet: Socks on both Harry and myself

What would be the perfect dinner for you: Lasagna, corn, iced tea to drink and vanilla ice cream with strawberries for dessert

Do you like to cuddle: I do! Harry keeps me warm

What color is your toothbrush: It's pink

Who was the last person you wrote a letter to: My parents

What is your favorite scent: Vanilla or peppermint

What is your worst memory? Your best: My worst memory is when my grandmother passed away, my best is when Harry and I first kissed as an actual couple

Where will you be as of June 30, 1996: At home, anticipating my O.W.L. results

Favorite house to spend time in besides your own: Harry's godfather's and uncle's

What are the colors of your bedroom walls: They are a pale blue

What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls: My parents' room is a nice shade of golden brown and white

What did you want to grown up to be when you were five: So many things. I wanted to be a teacher, a dentist, a librarian and a zoo keeper

Are your parents married/separated or divorced: they are happily married

What time did you wake up today: I woke up at 6:20 to be exact

Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours: My cousin Mariah, its eight days after mine

Favorite means of travel: A car. I'm not too fond of magical travel. I actually like to walk so that would be my favorite, sorry

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

So that was Hermione! I did two in one day 'cause I wanted to. Next is Ron! It might be tomorrow, who knows. I really do need to get to my story right now. I only began to type a small portion of it earlier today. Bye! See you back for my next chapter of HPSBGC!

_Love and magic: Rose, 3/1/08_


	3. Ron Weasley

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version!

**RON WEASLEY**

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Full name: Ronald Bilius Weasley

Age: 15

What color are your eyes: Blue

How tall are you: 5' 10 1/2"

Parents: Molly and Arthur

Siblings: well I'm not going to say their ages but the brothers are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and the one sister- Ginny

Do people say you look more like your mother or father: Um, I don't look more or less than the other. Maybe my dad

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor!

What House were your parents in: Both Gryffindor

Who is your favorite professor: Professor Lupin of course!

Do you have any pets: That stupid little owl Pig

Boyfriend/girlfriend: No….

The clothes on your back as of this moment: Chudley Cannon pajamas

Favorite color: orange

Favorite food: hm, anything really, I'm not picky at all

Favorite animal: dogs

Favorite band/singer: The Weird Sisters

Kids: Not until I'm married

Favorite subject in Hogwarts: well when the teacher knows what he's doing, Defense against the Dark Arts

Field of study you are in or wish to be in: auror

Are you a morning or night person: Night

Do you have any tattoos or piercings: Not yet

Do you have any fears or phobias: Spiders…

What is your favorite book: Uh, I'm not a big reader so I don't have one- I like comics and magazines though

Are you right handed or left handed: Right

What is your favorite past time: swimming and Quidditch

Do you miss anyone: Um, no one I can think of

What is your favorite pair of socks: Orange ones with a flying cannon on the ankle

Do you have any wicked scars: No

What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst: My best? Maybe my eyes, girls like blue eyes right? Worst? Um, my big hands and feet, I hate them

What is your best quality? Your worst: My best is I'm a pretty good friend although Harry and I have had our fallouts… my worst might be my confidence

What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable: I love oranges- I know, everything is an orange. My favorite veggie though is NOT carrots. I love lettuce

What is the worst place to be: sitting in Potions

How many TVs are in your home: TV? What's that? Oh wait, I know. None

Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse: Hm, I'm not really sure

Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet: Shoes

What would be the perfect dinner for you: That is too hard to think of, I love anything. Maybe pork, several kinds of potatoes, puddings, apple pie and pumpkin juice

Do you like to cuddle: Um, not really. I might whenever I find the right girl, girls like to cuddle huh?

What color is your toothbrush: yellow

Who was the last person you wrote a letter to: I don't write letters to anyone, not even my parents. I should but they know I'm alright

What is your favorite scent: Grass, outside, anything that signals a good Quidditch game

What is your worst memory? Your best: My worst might be when Fred changed my stuffed bear into a giant spider, uuugghhh. My best would be the aftermath of Harry's life last year. I'm just happy he's in a happy, loving home for once

Where will you be as of June 30, 1996: At home waiting for my O.W.L. results, I'm petrified

Favorite house to spend time in besides your own: Harry's guardian's without a doubt

What are the colors of your bedroom walls: Orange…

What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls: It's just a nice dark wood. They don't really want colors in their room

What did you want to grown up to be when you were five: The Minister of Magic

Are your parents married/separated or divorced: Happily married

What time did you wake up today: I didn't check- I think around 6:30

Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours: It might be Harry's uncle- Remus, its nine days after mine

Favorite means of travel: Broom or floo

Chunky or creamy peanut butter: I'm not too fond of peanut butter so neither

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

That was good ol' Ronnie! Next is… let's see- Sirius! Why not? I'm doing the major kids and adults in my story first then going back to other people like um, other Weasleys or teachers and stuff. Madam Pomfrey and the Granger parents are coming really soon too- after Remus who's after Sirius. And Holly is coming up after Remus too I think. Anyway, come back for more fun facts. I'm going to have to go back and add the two questions on this one to Harry and Hermione. Bye!

_Love and magic: Rose, 3/13/08_


	4. Sirius Black

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version! 

**SIRIUS BLACK**

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Full name: Sirius Orion Black- and you better remember it!

Age: 36 Merlin I'm old!

What color are your eyes: blue/gray

How tall are you: hm, I think six feet exactly

Parents: Mother- Walburga, Father was Orion, not the best of parents I'll tell you that

Siblings: my idiot brother Regulus, he died a while ago

Do people say you look more like your mother or father: Goodness I don't know! I just know I have my dad's nose

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor thank god. Proud, proud Gryffindor

What House were your parents in: Slytherin….

Who is your favorite professor: Aw McGonagall was always fun to bug, I know she misses me

Do you have any pets: No

Boyfriend/girlfriend: My lovely Holly Rose of course

The clothes on your back as of this moment: pajamas and a blue bathrobe

Favorite color: blue

Favorite food: oh wow, my godson's chicken fettuccini 

Favorite animal: dogs

Favorite band/singer: hm, I don't know of that many bands but I do like the Weird Sisters

Kids: My godson Harry and one whom I will see in August if you know what I mean

Favorite subject in Hogwarts: DADA most likely

Field of study you are in or wish to be in: I am training to become an Auror right now

Are you a morning or night person: Morning as of now, I feel so tired at the end of the day after coming home from work

Do you have any tattoos or piercings: I sort of got a bit tipsy when I was eighteen and got a tattoo of a tiny bat behind my neck but I plan to get a tattoo of both by son's names after my other son is born

Do you have any fears or phobias: Well I don't live a life of fear right now; the only thing I'm afraid of right now is if my relationship with Harry is going to be rekindled again

What is your favorite book: The Black Knight of Wallaberga by Jesser K. Hellaway, great book

Are you right handed or left handed: Right

What is your favorite past time: being lazy, eating, spending time with Holly, sleeping- I know it sounds bad but I do get run ragged at work each day so all I want to do is rest!

Do you miss anyone: Oh yes, ol' Prongs and Lils

What is your favorite pair of socks: haha, what a question. Um, just a pair of blue socks, they're nice and fuzzy

Do you have any wicked scars: A few but they aren't too interesting

What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst: Why I do love my hair- 36 and it's still just as thick and dark when I was twenty! But I have pretty nice eyes too. I don't like my nose, it's too much like my dad's and the tip of it is pretty ugly

What is your best quality? Your worst: I would have to say I have a pretty strong mind and if something happens that I feel is big enough I will make sure I put it into play which more or less isn't too terrific. Maybe it's a bit of a bad quality too. I suppose my friends would say I don't listen all the time but I disagree- I know what's going on around me.

What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable: I love blueberries! Harry makes excellent pancakes with those little berries. I love broccoli too.

What is the worst place to be: I've never really thought about it. I don't know at all. Oh- maybe my parents' house. Yeah, that's it.

How many TVs are in your home: One, its in Harry's bedroom- I watch it rarely. I still have trouble with how it works.

Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse: Hm, Expecto Patronum? I don't know why, its pretty cool to have an animal companion there to blow away such dark creatures

Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet: Socks, fuzzy socks

What would be the perfect dinner for you: Harry's chicken fettuccini, mashed potatoes with cheese, broccoli, and Harry's apple pie, I swear that kid should be a chef if he doesn't have the marks to become an auror

Do you like to cuddle: A little bit but not much. Only if it's really cold then Holly and I are very physically close. I don't think she minds too much

What color is your toothbrush: What do you think? Blue and white

Who was the last person you wrote a letter to: Maybe the Grangers. Or someone from the Order.

What is your favorite scent: Food, any kind of food. Especially meat- my mouth is watering just thinking of smelling a fat piece of pork.

What is your worst memory? Your best: Worst would be everything that went down Halloween 1981. Best would be adopting Harry

Where will you be as of June 30, 1996: At home or work, hopefully consulting Harry about his OWLs

Favorite house to spend time in besides your own: Good ol' Burrow

What are the colors of your bedroom walls: Two shades of blue

What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls: I don't remember. I never went into their room when I was younger

What did you want to grown up to be when you were five: A rock star, I used to sing in my room all the time

Are your parents married/separated or divorced: They're dead

What time did you wake up today: Why? Around 6 AM

Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours: Lily's was the day before

Favorite means of travel: Floo

Chunky or creamy peanut butter: Chunky

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

That was good ol' Sirius! Next is… Remmy! Anyway, come back for more fun facts. These are fun to do!

_Love and magic: Rose, 3/16/08_


	5. Remus Lupin

Introducing…

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version!

**REMUS LUPIN**

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Full name: Remus John Lupin

Nickname: Moony, Remmy, Loony-Loony Lupin by Peeves…

Age: 36

What color are your eyes? : A soft brown

How tall are you? : 5' 9 ½" or so

Parents: My mother's name is Marcy and my father's is Toby

Siblings: none so I was a little spoiled when I was younger, at least when my parents could afford something

Do people say you look more like your mother or father? : I have traits from both of them. I have my mum's hair mouth and shape of face but my dad's nose and eyes, so to wrap it up, my mum

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor of course

What House were your parents in? : My mum was a Hufflepuff, my dad was a Gryffindor

Who is your favorite professor? : don't you mean 'was'? Maybe Flitwick, he was always fun.

Do you have any pets? : I don't but my son does

Boyfriend/girlfriend? : Sadly, none at the moment

The clothes on your back as of this moment: trousers, long-sleeved shirt, robe and socks- oh and underwear

Favorite color: gold

Favorite food: lamb

Favorite animal: like Harry, I've grown attached to cats as of now. Sirius still needs more convincing sadly

Favorite band/singer: The Weird Sisters

Kids? : Son/nephew Harry, soon-to-be other son/nephew in the summer

Favorite subject in Hogwarts: defense against the Dark arts

Field of study you are in or wish to be in: well I'm a temporally professor in DADA but after the summer I'm just going to be a writer

Are you a morning or night person? : Night, and I'm sure you know why I'm accustomed to it

Do you have any tattoos or piercings? : No but I'm thinking about it

Do you have any fears or phobias? : The full moon but then again I'm used to it. Maybe anything happening to/regarding Harry

What is your favorite book? : Oh that's a tough one. I can't choose

Are you right handed or left handed? : Right

What is your favorite past time? : Reading, relaxing, helping Harry out, anything that keeps me on my feet

Do you miss anyone? : Oh yes, Prongs and his flower

What is your favorite pair of socks? : Ha, what? Well um, these brown ones with W.S. (Weird Sisters) written in gold on the ankle

Do you have any wicked scars? : Just a collaboration of ones caused by the full moon, I think the one on my right cheek is particularly cool looking

What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst? : My best would have to be…well I don't know. My whole body always looks worn-out and old. Maybe my eyes if they didn't look so tired. My worst is my hair- it used to be so well, pretty when I was a lad now it gets grayer each and every year

What is your best quality? Your worst? : My best quality is I can always be there to listen to someone. I am very trust-worthy. My worst might be my confidence although I'm overcoming it gradually

What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable? : I love mangos or anything citrus, I love carrots

What is the worst place to be? : Hm, the shrieking shack. Although I had my friends there to help me it still haunts me about what was going on it it

How many TVs are in your home? : Just one in Harry's room

Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse? : Maybe Riddlikulus or Accio

Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet? : Socks

What would be the perfect dinner for you? : Lamb prepared any way, a boiled potato, bread pudding and cider to wash it all down

Do you like to cuddle? : Well, I sadly don't have anyone to cuddle with right now but when I do yes

What color is your toothbrush? : Wow that's random, red

Who was the last person you wrote a letter to? : Hm, the WizKiss Book Company I believe

What is your favorite scent? : Chocolate

What is your worst memory? Your best? : My worst would have to be when I found out James and Lily was killed. My best would have to be finding out Harry wasn't killed

Where will you be as of June 30, 1996? : At home, consulting Harry about his OWL results

Favorite house to spend time in besides your own? : Maybe my parents, I love remembering all the simple good times there

What are the colors of your bedroom walls? : Red and gold

What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls? : White

What did you want to grown up to be when you were five? : I believe a healer

Are your parents married/separated or divorced? : married

What time did you wake up today? : Early as usual, around 5:30

Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours? : I think Ron's

Favorite means of travel? : Apparating

Chunky or creamy peanut butter? : Chunky

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

That was good ol' Remmy!! I love him so much. One of my all-time fav characters. Come back for…hhmmm, how about….Madam Pomfrey? Hey that would be fun! See ya!

_Love and magic: Rose, 3/31/08_


	6. Poppy Pomfrey

Introducing…

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version!

**POPPY POMFREY**

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP lol

Full name: well I don't believe young people need to know what their elders' full names are, however, since you must know, it is Poppy Comerance Pomfrey

Nickname:

Age: I'm not going to say the number but I was born February 28th, 1934, do the math if you must know

What color are your eyes? : Hazel

How tall are you? : 5' 6"

Parents: Harold Pomfrey, Alice Jacobson

Siblings: sister Jessa who is five years older and sister Josie who is two years older

Do people say you look more like your mother or father? : My mother

Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff

What House were your parents in? : My father is muggle-born so he was not in one. My mother was Hufflepuff as well

Who is your favorite professor? : Don't you mean was? Perhaps Prfessor Greenley who taught Magical Healing, it's a shame that class is no longer an elective option

Do you have any pets? : Oh yes, a brown and white spotted rabbit named Blossom

Boyfriend/girlfriend? : I don't have a boyfriend

The clothes on your back as of this moment: my dressing gown, its time for bed

Favorite color: burgundy

Favorite food: chicken or turkey

Favorite animal: bunnies/rabbits

Favorite band/singer: I hardly listen to music. Perhaps I'll say Georgia Hesslebrook, my sisters listen to her

Kids? : Just the children I treat on a day-to-day basis at Hogwarts

Favorite subject in Hogwarts: Magical Healing

Field of study you are in or wish to be in: I am a school healer

Are you a morning or night person? : Morning

Do you have any tattoos or piercings? : My ears

Do you have any fears or phobias? : I try to not let any show, maybe the growing fear of the war and people's safety

What is your favorite book? : I don't have a favorite novel but one of my favorite informative books is the new one by Remus Lupin called Am I the Only One? I am very surprised at how well-written it was, even if it's for teenagers

Are you right handed or left handed? : Right

What is your favorite past time? : reading

Do you miss anyone? : My mother

What is your favorite pair of socks? : Socks? Well I don't really have a favorite, just a pair of fuzzy pink ones I guess

Do you have any wicked scars? : I wouldn't qualify them as 'wicked' like the young crowd does; I have a few here and there

What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst? : When I was younger I had lovely long deep red hair but that's sadly been replaced by gray. I'm not too fond of my nose I guess you could say

What is your best quality? Your worst? : I am extremely loyal and will do all in my power to keep secrets and protect others. My worst might be that I find it hard to let go and allow kids to be kids while in my ward. I do not like loud noises

What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable? : I love peaches and carrots

What is the worst place to be? : Sometimes at my parents' old home, my father does not maintain the farm like he used to but that's why he had three witch daughters isn't it? My sisters help him out a lot

How many TVs are in your home? : TV? Oh wait, I think I might know what that is…yes, I do. I don't own any

Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse? : Accio is very useful when it comes to healing

Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet? : Slippers

What would be the perfect dinner for you? : turkey, lots of vegetables, mashed potato and this truly remarkable pie Mr. Harry Potter baked for his friends and family during the Christmas holiday- it was bursting with fruit

Do you like to cuddle? : Oh wow, I'm going as red as my name. I don't have anyone to cuddle I'm afraid

What color is your toothbrush? : Pink

Who was the last person you wrote a letter to? : Jessa

What is your favorite scent? : Peaches or strawberries

What is your worst memory? Your best? : When my mother passed away, my best memory was my first day working at Hogwarts

Where will you be as of June 30, 1996? : visiting family

Favorite house to spend time in besides your own? : My sister Jessa's

What are the colors of your bedroom walls? : Its just old stone from the castle

What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls? : My father's room is white

What did you want to grown up to be when you were five? : Oh goodness, that was forever ago. I think some sort of fairy woman that doesn't even exist

Are your parents married/separated or divorced? : My parents were happily married until my mother passed away

What time did you wake up today? : 5:30

Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours? : Holly Delmhar

Favorite means of travel? : Floo

Chunky or creamy peanut butter? : Creamy

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

There you have it, 50+ facts about Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure it's a bit odd that she's one of my fav characters but she is. Remember, every character has his or her own little fan base somewhere in the world. Anyone want to join mine for Poppy? Okay, that's it then. Come back for…hhmmm, how about….Holly? I dunno yet. See ya!

_Love and magic: Rose May 8, 2008_


	7. Holly Delmhar

Introducing…

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version!

**HOLLY DELMHAR**

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Full name: Holly Rose Delmhar

Nickname: Hols or Rosie once in a while by family

Age: 26

What color are your eyes? : Blue

How tall are you? : 5' 4"

Parents: Kevin Delmhar, Katie Sneedon

Siblings: sisters Jane (28) and Karen (27)

Do people say you look more like your mother or father? : My mother

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

What House were your parents in? : My parents are both muggles

Who is your favorite professor? : Professor Flitwick, he was a delight to my friends and I, such a cute little man

Do you have any pets? : I don't but I'm considering my boyfriend's godson's pets my own now because I live with him

Boyfriend/girlfriend? : Sirius Black, aren't I the lucky one?

The clothes on your back as of this moment: long red pajama dress

Favorite color: burgundy, deep green and purple and blue- I love dark colors

Favorite food: chicken- thank goodness Harry loves it too and can cook! I will always have chicken available

Favorite animal: kitties

Favorite band/singer: Weird Sisters, Cloak and Daggers, Alanis Morissette

Kids? : Oh, he's due August 6th!

Favorite subject in Hogwarts: charms and healing- that was the last year they had that class sadly

Field of study you are in or wish to be in: I am a pediatric healer

Are you a morning or night person? : A bit of both

Do you have any tattoos or piercings? : My ears are pierced but I plan to get my child's name tattooed on my arm after he's born

Do you have any fears or phobias? : Well I'm a bit afraid to be left alone for too long now, I don't like creepy crawlies

What is your favorite book? : I can't pick a favorite; I just love a good romance story or a drama one

Are you right handed or left handed? : Right

What is your favorite past time? : I love to read, I love getting together with family and friends, sitting in front of an open fire with my lover is always nice. Helping others out. Day-dreaming

Do you miss anyone? : Not that I can think of

What is your favorite pair of socks? : These cute fuzzy red socks

Do you have any wicked scars? : I have a scar after falling from a tree when I was eight on my hip

What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst? : I love my hair but I don't like my feet, they're too small

What is your best quality? Your worst? : I'm very sweet, I love taking care of others (I would make a pretty lousy healer if I didn't) but I suppose if I get angry enough well, I could be a bit more dangerous but that's hardly ever

What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable? : Strawberries and raspberries and carrots

What is the worst place to be? : I don't have one.

How many TVs are in your home? : One but its in Harry's room. I think there should be one downstairs too; I like TV as well having grown up around it

Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse? : There are way too many to choose from. I have no idea

Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet? : Socks

What would be the perfect dinner for you? : Chicken prepared any way, salad, some sort of cobbler and ice tea

Do you like to cuddle? : I do

What color is your toothbrush? : Red

Who was the last person you wrote a letter to? : Wow, I can't even remember that. Maybe to one of my sisters?

What is your favorite scent? : Vanilla

What is your worst memory? Your best? : I don't want to talk about my worst memory, my best hasn't happened just yet but I'm looking forward to it so much!

Where will you be as of June 30, 1996? : Hm, that's in a few days, I don't know- at home maybe?

Favorite house to spend time in besides your own? : My sister Karen's and her husband's

What are the colors of your bedroom walls? : Green but I might change it

What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls? : A light tan color

What did you want to grown up to be when you were five? : A mummy, I've always loved kids

Are your parents married/separated or divorced? : married

What time did you wake up today? : 6:30 or so

Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours? : Madam Pomfrey

Favorite means of travel? : Car, I have got to be the most muggle-ized witch out there

Chunky or creamy peanut butter? : Chunky

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

There you have it, 50+ facts about Holly. I love writing about her. And by the way- she is NOT me, she just has my name. And again, I wish I changed it earlier on but I didn't so we're stuck with it. But she's not a bad person so there's no reason to really not like her. Next up is………Daniel! So come back for that whenever! Check out my new story. Bye!

_Love and magic: Rose May 31, 2008_


	8. Daniel Granger

Introducing….More on Harry Potter Characters! My version!

**DANIEL GRANGER**

A/N: these characters come strait from my story, Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild. I suggest reading that before this or you'd be a bit confused on why I answered the way I did as well as a few characters I'm going to have take this quiz.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Full name**: Daniel Harold Granger

**Nickname**: Danny

**Birthday**: May 10th, 1950

**Age**: If you must know I'm 47

**What color are your eyes?** : Just brown

**How tall are you?** : 5' 9"

**Parents**: Brenden Granger and Marie Jones

**Siblings**: My brothers Kyle and Leroy (or Lee) I'm the youngest!

**Do people say you look more like your mother or father?** : My dad

**Hogwarts House**: Not a wizard, sorry

**What House were your parents in?** : They weren't wizards either

**Who is your favorite Professor?** : I loved my first dental instructor 500 years ago, Mr. Fryton, that man had the best sense of humor

**Do you have any pets?** : My daughter's cat Crookshanks and the many fish in the fish tank at my practice

**Boyfriend/girlfriend?** : A wife

**The clothes on your back as of this moment**: Khaki slacks, white socks, brown long-sleeved shirt and green vest

**Favorite color**: Blue is best

**Favorite food**: Sheppard's Pie, I am still waiting for Harry's take on it Damnit!

**Favorite animal**: Horses, cats

**Favorite band/singer**: Hmm… I do like a few of the current bands out there Nirvana maybe or Bon Jovi

**Kids?** : Daughter Hermione, "surrogate" son Harry

**Favorite subject in Hogwarts**: Well in secondary school it was science followed by math

**Field of study you are in or wish to be in**: I am in the dental field and am a fully-qualified dentist and orthodontist and loving every minute of it

**Are you a morning or night person? **: Morning, I hate the night

**Do you have any tattoos or piercings?** : None but I'm still kicking around the idea of a tattoo before I die…

**Do you have any fears or phobias?** : I don't like the night much and never have, I hate snakes too

**What is your favorite book?** : Of Mice and Men, it was the last book I read to Hermione in bed before she started Hogwarts so it holds great meaning for us both

**Are you right handed or left handed?** : Right

**What is your favorite past time?** : I so do love work but when I'm forced to relax I love sitting back and having a movie marathon, I also love cricket, football and golf

**Do you miss anyone?** : I still miss this one mate of mine who left for America after collage but we do try and keep in touch

**What is your favorite pair of socks?** : Navy blues ones with this zigzagged pattern on the ankle

**Do you have any wicked scars?** : A cool one on my knee from knee surgery when I was 20

**What would you say is your best physical feature? Your worst?** : My smile, I know, I know… my worst is my graying hair

**What is your best quality? Your worst? **: I am a very happy, friendly person, my worst is I easily get over-worked or stressed

**What is your favorite fruit? Vegetable?** : My favorite fruit is blueberries, my favorite veggie is celery

**What is the worst place to be?** : In an attic at night, one of the reasons why I hate the night

**How many TVs are in your home?** : Four but only one is regularly watched

**Favorite spell/charm/jinx/curse?** : Don't know enough to have a favorite

**Do you prefer shoes, socks or bare feet?** : Socks

**What would be the perfect dinner for you? **: Sheppard's Pie, large Greek salad, mixed veggies, blueberry pie and a fine wine

**Do you like to cuddle?** : I do but don't do it often

**What color is your toothbrush?** : Blue of course

**Who was the last person you wrote a letter to?** : My daughter Hermione

**What is your favorite scent?** : Some flowery spray Emma uses don't know what it is. I think 'Summer Breeze'

**What is your worst memory? Your best?** : Worst? Finding out what happened to my daughter in May 1993

**Where will you be as of June 30, 1996?** : Don't you mean what I already did? June is over but all I did was go to work then watched TV all night before going to bed

**Favorite house to spend time in besides your own?** : My brother, Lee's

**What are the colors of your bedroom walls?** : Some gold/light brown colour

**What are the colors of your parents' bedroom walls?** : White

**What did you want to grown up to be when you were five?** : Police officer

**Are your parents married/separated or divorced?** : Married

**What time did you wake up today?** : 5 AM

**Who do you know that has the closest birthday to yours? **: My mate, Paul's

**Favorite means of travel?** : Car

**Chunky or creamy peanut butter?** : Chunky

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

There you have it, 50+ facts about Daniel. I am really loving him lately. I don't know who will be written next but do come back to find out! Please review!

_Love and magic: Rose, December 7__th__, 2008_


End file.
